An Unlikely Romance
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: This is a clean fun little story i wrote one afternoon. i couldn't find any Petrapta anywhere so I just went and wrote one. This story picks up after they rescue Glimmer, but Entrapta wasn't left behind. (Also the people of Dryl had to move to Plumeria because of the infected robots) So yeah this is a clean Entrapta and Perfuma love story. (Entrapta x Perfuma.) (Season 1)


''falling in love log one. I'm currently in Plumeria because the kingdom of Dryl is undergoing…maintenance. Let's just say the robots did quite a number on my home.'' I say into my small recorder. This place is truly fascinating and it has been a very productive couple of days so far. I've learned so much about people and the way they act. For instance the people of Dryl are very angry because our home was destroyed by robots I programed. But the people of Plumeria are the truly intriguing specimens. They all act so strange and different from the people of Dryl, and their princess is the most intriguing thing of all. Perfuma is the perfect specimen and from my brief encounters I have developed something I've never felt before. I believe it is the makings of what some would call a crush but I need to do more research before confirming anything.

''Hi Entrapta.'' Says someone causing me to jump from the bench I'm sitting on. I'm sitting in front of the large tree that fused with Plumeria's runestone. It alone has enough fascinating secrets that I could study it for weeks.

''hi there.'' I say before turning around and seeing who said hello. ''I'm kind of busy working on something so if you could…I'm stop talking when I turn and see Perfuma sit down next to me.

''were you saying you were busy?" asks Perfuma "I don't mean to intrude.''

''no! You are not intruding at all, I was just recording some data on a…project.'' I say after a pause.

''what are you working on?" asks Perfuma, when she finishes asking the question my mind blanks. I can't tell her about my logs, because as of recent she has been a main focus of my research.

''I'm just studying this tree here.'' I finally say ''it is truly magnificent, do you know it's genus and species''

''umm I don't know what that means, the people of Plumeria call it the Heart-Blossom. It is the heart of Plumeria it keeps the flowers and trees blooming throughout the year.'' Explains Perfuma, she smiles as she talks about the tree and her smile makes me feel all warm inside…..further investigation required.

''wow that's interesting….i'm surprised the Horde hasn't tried to steal its power.'' I say as I think about the Horde and when we rescued Glimmer. I almost died in the Horde if it hadn't been for Perfuma, she grabbed me before I could go help Emily. Although I was sad at first I now realize that I would've died if I had stayed.

''oh they did hurt us, they were stealing its power and slowly killing the forest.'' Says Perfuma as her face turns serious and sad "but She-Ra showed up and saved the tree.''

''yeah She-Ra is another captivating specimen. It's crazy what the first ones tech can do. I mean take this tree for example, it is able to maintain a whole ecosystem through its power alone.''

''I guess that's the sciency way to put It.'' says Perfuma with a chuckle. ''this is my favorite place in the whole kingdom. It's so peaceful here and if you listen closely you can hear the Heart-Blossom beating. You can listen to and watch the whole forest here.''

''huh, I wasn't doing that at all.'' I say matter of factly ''I guess I'm too loud.''

''here let me help you.'' Says Perfuma before she leans closer and moves my hair out of my face. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me next to her. "Listen closely and look at the center of the Heart-Blossom.

''I umm…okay.'' I say as I feel my face get red. I look closely at the Heart-Blossom, the green rune in its center seems to shine brighter as I look closely at it.

''now close your eyes and listen closely. Imagine the woods around you, picture the trees all interconnected through the Heart-blossom.'' Says Perfuma, I picture the trees, flowers, and everything else in the forest. I picture wires all running back to the Heart-blossom like it is a big generator powering everything. As I do I start to hear a constant beating almost like a heartbeat. It gets louder and louder until it is all I can think about. I open my eyes and Perfuma smiles at me.

''That was Mesmerizing!'' I practically shout as I look at the Heart-blossom. ''I wonder if there is an explanation for its beating.''

''some things just don't have explanations, and that is what makes them so amazing.'' Says Perfuma as she moves her arm away from me. I let my long hair fall back around my shoulders and Perfuma stands up. "why don't you take a walk with me?"

''o-okay.'' I stutter before I stand up and follow Perfuma down a trail. ''so where are we going?"

''I just want to show you the beauty of the forest.'' Says Perfuma as we walk deeper into the woods. The sun is setting so the woods have a calmness to them. Perfuma ducks under a branch and when I try to my hair gets stuck. I try to escape the brambles but my attempts just lead to more of a mess.

''not good, hey Perfuma I'm a little stuck here.'' I say as Perfuma turns around. She chuckles at my situation before flicking her wrist. When she does all the vines in my hair slowly retreat into the trees.

''sorry, the forest doesn't really like you.'' Says Perfuma

''what do you mean?" I ask as I look at the trees, I suddenly feel a lot smaller among all the trees and flowers.

''the forest knows that you're from Dryl. They know that you chop down the forests to run your machines.'' Explains Perfuma

''oh well, we need those trees and wood to power our home.'' I say trying to justify my people's actions

''don't worry they can't do anything to harm you.'' Says Perfuma ''especially while I'm here. I will keep you safe.''

''that's a relief.'' I say as we reach another clearing, this place is full of many different color flowers. The flowers span the whole floor and they are every color imaginable.

''this place is beautiful!" I say as we walk towards the center of the field of flowers. Perfuma runs her hands along the tops of the flowers causing them to bloom out even more than they already were. She turns around with a few flowers in her hands and smiles at me.

''how about I add a few of these to your hair?" asks Perfuma as she holds the flowers up. Normally I don't let any one touch my hair but I think this is a special occasion.

''o-okay but be careful.'' I say as I use my hair to sit down. Perfuma walks over and starts to run her fingers through my hair. The feeling of having someone else touching my hair is bad at first but as I relax it starts to feel nice. It is almost like a back massage as she runs flowers through my purple locks.

''this reminds me of the time I made a crown for Bow.'' Says Perfuma, when she says Bow's name it reminds me of the prom and how Perfuma went with bow.

''So how are you two doing?" I ask as my mood is completely ruined.

''I think he is good, I haven't seen him in a while.'' Says Perfuma

''oh so you two are not dating?" I ask, this causes Perfuma to take her hands out of my hair.

''no we never were.'' Says Perfuma, it sounds like I offended her by asking.

''sorry it's just statistically when you go to a prom with someone.'' I say before trailing off

''well who did you go with?" Perfuma asks

''I didn't go with anyone.'' I say with a sigh

''oh, well there is always next year.'' Says Perfuma as she walks over to my front side. "I don't have a mirror sorry.''

''it's fine.'' I say as I move my hair in front of me. Perfuma has done marvelous work, the flowers form intricate patterns and they all look so beautiful. I'm completely speechless as I look at my now wonderfully colorful hair.

''I take it you like it?" says Perfuma as she looks at my awe struck face.

''like it does not describe my current emotions.'' I say as I smile at her. This time her face turns red and she looks away.

''well we better head back, it will be dark soon.'' Says Perfuma as she starts to walk back the way we came. I follow her and after a brief walk we are back at the village.

''any other fascinating places you want to show me.'' I ask Perfuma as we walk into the village.

''hmmm…oh there is one place we could go but we need to hurry!" says Perfuma before she begins to run through the town. I run after her but my tiny legs are barely able to keep up. I would just use my hair to run but I don't want to mess up any of the flowers. Perfuma stops at an old section of a wall. It looks like some first ones ruins but it's hard to tell because it is covered in vines and flowers.

''what's here?" I ask as Perfuma begins to climb up the wall. She looks down at me and reaches out with her hand.

''it's not what is here, it's what you can see from here.'' Says Perfuma as I take her hand. We climb up the wall and sit at the top. The view is astonishing, it overlooks the tops of all the trees for miles around.

''you can see all of the Whispering Woods from here!" I say as I look at the trees.

''yeah I like to come up here and watch the sun set over the forest.'' Says Perfuma as she lays her hand on top of mine. I look at her, my face as red as Adora's sleeves.

''i….this is something I have never experienced or studied.'' I say as I look at her hand. Perfuma just smiles and wraps her arm around me.

''like I said…..some things don't have explanations.'' Whispers Perfuma before she leans in and kisses me. I'm completely silenced by the kiss and my whole body turns numb. After what feels like a second Perfuma pulls away. Her cheeks are now a rosy red and she smiles as I slowly catch my breath.

''this requires further research.'' I say as I look at the now set sun ''wait where did the sun go? So much time passed in what felt like a second? This is remarkable I need to take notes.'' Perfuma just laughs at my struggle.

''come on let's head down.'' Says Perfuma as she starts to climb down the wall. We reach the bottom and I'm still losing it over what just happened.

''that was quite intriguing I wish to do it again and follow up with further studies.'' I say to Perfuma as we walk back into town. She looks at me and lets out a chuckle.

''if by that you want to go on another date? I think that can be arranged.'' Says Perfuma. I pull out my recorder and put it to my face.

''dating log one…I start to say before Perfuma pulls the device away.

''no logs or science. Dating can't be mathematically calculated you just have to go with it.'' says Perfuma

''oh, well I've never _just gone with it_ as you put it.'' I say

''well I can help you with that but no more logs.'' Says Perfuma as we reach her home. She opens the door to walk in but pauses at the entrance.

''I'll see you tomorrow we can hang out or work on the Heart-Blossom together.'' says Perfuma

''I would love that! I think I can seriously help the Heart-Blossom's runestone. First one's tech is kind of my specialty.'' I say as Perfuma walks back over to me. She kisses my cheek before heading back inside.

''see you tomorrow.'' Says Perfuma before she shuts her door. I walk back over to the bench I started this evening on and sit back down. I pull out my recorder before putting it to my face.

''falling in love log two…..


End file.
